Life at Hogwarts A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by xostargoddessox
Summary: "How much did you see?" Lindsey asked me with a shocked look on her face. "I saw enough for me to know your dating Draco. How could you do this to me? I'm in love with you Lindsey! I thought that maybe you loved me too but I guess I was wrong."
1. Chapter 1

…*RING!* I slowly began to wake up from my beautiful dream that I was having about me and Draco Malfoy.

"Dumb alarm clock," I said to myself while stretching. The dream was really good too; I miss my boyfriend Draco. That's right, I'm dating Draco Malfoy. Even though he may act all tough and rude in front of everyone, he's actually really sweet. I looked at the clock, it was 8:30.

I got up from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, used the bathroom and did whatever else I needed to do. When I was done, I went to my room and put on a pink tank top, dark skinny jeans and pink flip-flops. I looked at myself in the mirror, was satisfied with how I looked, and went downstairs to find my mom gone.

_'She went to work early today again; I didn't even get to tell her to be safe.'_ I sat down in the kitchen and began eating my breakfast which was cereal. When I was almost done eating, I heard a knock on the kitchen window. I got up and pulled the curtains open, my eyes sparkling after I did so. "Ron! Fred! George!" I screamed and opened up the window.

Ron smiled at my reaction, "Hey Lindsey" "Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" I looked at the car he was driving. It was a reddish-brown color and was enough to fit 4 people. "Don't you remember, I told you that I was going to come pick you up today so you can stay over at my house for the rest of the summer."

_'Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!'_ I smiled at him, "Oops sorry, I forgot about that. Hold on, give me a few minutes to pack." I said happily. He smiled brightly at me, " I'm glad you could make it, just hurry up okay? I don't want any muggles to see us."

"Okay!" I said running to my room smiling all the way. I hurried up and packed my bag with all the stuff I would need which included my clothes, my shoes, my make-up, my wand and my toothbrush. When I finished packing up, I ran back down the stairs into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Life has so much drama (A Draco Malfoy Story)…**Ron noticed me looking at the car but didn't say anything about it "Don't you remember, I told you that I was going to come pick you up today so you can come to my house."

'Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!' I smiled at him, "Oops sorry I forgot but its okay that's not going to stop me from coming. Hold on let me get my stuff, "I said happily.

He smiled brightly at me, "Yes! I'm glad you could make it, just hurry up okay? I don't want any muggles to see us."

"Okay!" I said running to my room smiling all the way. I hurried up and packed my bag with all the stuff I would need which included my clothes, my shoes, my make-up, my wand and my toothbrush. When I finished packing up, I went running back down the stairs into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm done."

Lindsey's P.O.V.

"Well hurry on in before anyone sees us!" Ron pulled me in his car and started driving away. Once the car was in hidden view from the muggles, they all started hugging me. "We missed you Lindsey!" "I missed you too guys." I said and hugged them back. After five seconds of hugging them, the car starting falling down because Ron was too busy hugging me and he forgot to watch the car. "Ron, drive the car!" Ron immediately starting driving the car and brought it out of view from the muggles again. "Oy, Sorry about that, but we're safe now. I hope no muggles saw us." Ron gave me an apologetic smile. "It's ok Ron; just don't stop driving the car." After that I started talking with Ron and the twins.

At the Weasley's house…

All four of us came in quietly, hoping that no one would hear us. Just as we were going to walk up the stairs, Ron's mom came and started screaming, "Where have you boys been, do you know how worried we were!" Fred looked at her and said, "I'm sorry mum but we left to bring Lindsey! She's right here!" He pointed at me. _'Why does he have to point at me? I'm not that hard to see.'_Their mom looked at me with a smile on her face and said, "Well hello dear, it's nice to see you again. How are you and your mum?" I smiled back and said, "We're both fine, and you?" "I'm wonderful, thanks for asking." She turned to Ron and said, "Can you please show Lindsey to the room she'll be staying in? I'll talk to you three (Ron, Fred and George) later." She gave them a stern look and went back to the kitchen. Ron started walking up the stairs and told me to follow him. We stopped in front of a door. He opened it up and said, "This is the room that you will be sharing with Hermione." I looked in the room and saw Hermione sitting on a bed. "Hermione!" I ran up to her and hugged her, "I missed you so much!" She hugged me back and said, "I missed you so much too." After hugging for a whole minute, I put my bags down and just as I sat on my bed, Hermione says, "Oh yeah, Harry's here too." I got back up and said, "Really, where is he?" "He's in Ron's room-" I ran to Ron's room before she could finish her sentence.

Hermione P.O.V.

I finished my sentence after Lindsey left, "sleeping." _'Uh Oh, she's going to wake up Harry.'_ I sighed and waited for Lindsey to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Life has so much drama (A Draco Malfoy Story)…** I finished my sentence after Lindsey left, "sleeping." _'Uh Oh, she's going to wake up Harry.'_ I sighed and waited for Lindsey to scream.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

"Harry!" I screamed while opening the door of Ron's room. I found him laying on Ron's bed so I decided to glomp him. _'Heehee, I'm so cruel. :D' _

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up to someone screaming my name and soon after on top of me. "Get off me." I said sleepily. "Oh my Goodness, I'm so sorry Harry! I didn't know you were sleeping." _'Wait a second, I know that voice. Is it Lindsey?' _I looked up at the person and saw it was Lindsey. "Lindsey! I'm so glad to see you!" I said excitedly with a huge smile on my face. "I'm glad to see you too Harry," she smiled back at me. "I'm really sorry for waking you up. I didn't know you were sleeping, honest! I was talking with Hermione and-" I started laughing. She gave me a confused look, "What's so funny?" "It's alright; it's not your fault. You didn't know I was asleep. Sheesh Lindsey, once you start talking you never stop." "Hey! That's not true!" She playfully pushed me. "Sure whatever you say, Lindsey." _'Even though I would never admit it to her; I think it's really cute when she does that. That's right, I admit it. I'm in love with Lindsey, my best friend. I didn't tell her yet but I will eventually. I'm planning on asking her to prom.' _**(A.N: I'm not sure if Hogwarts has prom or not but in this story they do.) **"Now get your lazy butt up and come hang with Ron, Hermione and I." She said while pulling me up. "Okay, okay. Just give me five minutes to get ready." I got off the bed and stood in front of her. She hugged me tightly and left the room.

Lindsey's P.O.V.

I went back to the room Hermione and I are supposed to share and sat down on the bed. "I'm guessing you woke Harry up." She said with a knowing look in her eyes. "Eheheh, yeah I did but at least I apologized to him for waking him up! She shook her head and smiled at me, "You know, you remind me of a little kid sometimes." "Is that a good thing?" "Yes it is, most of the times." Just when I was going to ask her what she meant by that, Ron and Harry walked in. "Did you talk to your mom?" I asked Ron. "Yeah, I'm grounded for two weeks." "I'm so sorry Ron, it's all my fault. If you never came to get me, you would've never gotten in trouble and-" Ron laughed, "Sheesh Lindsey, Harry was right. Once you start talking you never stop." "Well that's because I was apologizing!" "You don't need to, it's okay. I'm glad I went to get you otherwise we wouldn't all be here together right now." I smiled and shouted, "Group hug!" We all came together and hugged while laughing. _'This year at Hogwarts is going to be a good year, I just know it. As long as I have my friends, everything will be okay.'_

_Viola! Look like this chapter is over! :D Please tell me what you think by reviewing and if you have any ideas of how to make this story better please let me know. Until next time! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on Life has so much drama (A Draco Malfoy Story)…** I smiled and shouted, "Group hug!" We all came together and hugged while laughing. _'This year at Hogwarts is going to be a good year, I just know it. As long as I have my friends, everything will be okay.'_

Fred's P.O.V.

"George, is the prank ready?" I asked as I watched all four of them hug. _'This prank is going to be epic. They're all going to get so scared.'_ "Hell yeah." He said grinning evilly. "Okay then on the count of three we'll fire. Three. Two. One!" As soon as I said that, George let go of the firecrackers as they started exploding in the room the four were in. They all started screaming and ran out of the room but stopped when they saw us. "Fred, George! Why'd you do that?" Ron screamed at us. We both started laughing. "You guys should've seen the looks on your faces; it was priceless!" I saw in between laughing. They all looked at us frowning except for Lindsey who had a mischievous look on her face. "Watch out guys, I'm going to get you back when you least expect it," she said to us smiling evilly. "Sure like you can get us back; we're the king of pranks remember?" George said smiling tauntingly at her. "Yeah well I hope you guys remember that I'm the queen of pranks. Plus I have gotten you guys back before." _'Damn, she's right about that. She has gotten us back before but she won't this time because we've gotten better and smarter.' _"Alright then, the prank war starts now." I said as George and I walked away into our room.

**Two weeks later…**

Lindsey P.O.V.

_'Two weeks have passed and I still haven't gotten Fred and George back. Man, those guys are good but I'll eventually get them. The good news is that Ron is no longer grounded which means we can go out and have some fun; yay! :D I was now sitting on my bed waiting for Hermione to wake up. For some reason I'm always the first one from my friends to wake up; I guess I'm just an early bird. Ugh, I'm so bored. Hermione, hurry up and wake up!' _I decided to walk around the house to try and keep myself entertained. Just as I was about to go downstairs a thought came to my head,_ 'Wait a second, Fred and George are sleeping which means I can get them back.' _I grinned evilly and quietly crept into their room. I took a sharpie marker that I found on top of their drawer and drew moustaches and beards on both their faces. After that I used my wand to summon mouse traps and put them right below their di*** so that when they wake up, well you know what'll happen. _'Heeheehee, I'm so evil. This is revenge for pranking us earlier. I am so recording their faces when they wake up so I can show it to the others.' _I summoned a camera and hid it in their room. Then I slowly crept back out of their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Life has so much drama (A Draco Malfoy Story)…** . _'Heeheehee, I'm so evil. This is revenge for pranking us earlier. I am so recording their faces when they wake up so I can show it to the others.' _I summoned a camera and hid it in their room. Then I slowly crept back out of their room.

Lindsey P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaahh!" Fred and George screamed from inside their rooms_. 'Ha-ha, they must have just woken up. Looks like my prank worked. Yeah that's right suckers, score one for me! :D' _

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all started laughing and gave me high fives. '_I told them about the prank and they thought it was awesome. But then again, all my pranks are. X3' _The twin's mom, however, got scared and ran up to their room to see what happened.

Ten minutes later the twins came downstairs and entered the kitchen where we were all eating. "We are so getting you back Lindsey," George said to me with an upset look. "Alright then, may the best man win." I saidwith a smile on my face.

"So guys, where are we going today," I asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I was thinking of going to Hogsmeads," Ron said. "Sorry guys but we're going to Diagon Alley to buy the materials you guys need for your new year at Hogwarts," Ron's mom said while coming down the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that school is in one week. Oh well, we can just go tomorrow Ron," I said. "You know Lindsey, if you don't have money to buy anything, I could pay for you," Harry said while blushing. _'Aww, he would actually spend his money on me. How sweet! ' _

I smiled at him, "Thanks Harry but you don't have to worry. I have enough money to buy everything I need." "Alright guys, are you ready to go?" Ron's mom asked. We all nodded our heads. "Okay then, one by one you each step into the fire and say very clearly, diagon alley." We each did so and got all the materials we needed…

**One Week Later…**

"Hurry up guys or else we're going to miss the train!" Hermione screamed at all of us as we all ran towards the train. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll make it!" I screamed back. Just as I said that, the train doors where getting ready to close.

'_Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I really hope we make it.' _"We're almost there!" Harry said. "Oh no, the doors are closing!" Ron screamed. We were all worried we wouldn't make it until Nevel held the doors open for us.

We each ran in one by one. "Thank you so much Nevel!" I hugged him tightly. "You're welcome, Lindsey." The others hugged him too. "So where are we going to sit?" I asked. "Follow me," Nevel said walking us to a compartment.

He opened the door of a compartment for us and we each went in one by one. I was sitting by the window because I love looking at the view, I mean who doesn't? Hermione was sitting next to me and the guys were sitting on the other side of the compartment.

"So Nevel how was your summer?" Hermione asked him. "It was alright, could've been better. How was yours?" "Same here, could've been better. Though we did go to Hogmeads. Plus, the pranks that Lindsey and the twins pulled were funny." "Yeah, I got those twins good!" I smiled brightly.

Then I started thinking about Draco and how much I wanted to see him. "Hey guys, I have to go use the bathroom. I'll be back soon." I left the compartment quickly and wandered around the train looking for Draco. Then all of a sudden someone covered my mouth and pulled me into a room.

Once we were in the room, they let me go. I turned around and saw that it was…

**Who do you guys think it was? Guess you'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter! Leave a review please telling me if the story is good or not and if there's any ideas you have to make the story better, let me know. Xoxo, xostargoddessox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on 'Life Has So Much Drama (A Draco Malfoy Love Story)'…** I left the compartment quickly and wandered around the train looking for Draco. Then all of a sudden someone covered my mouth and pulled me into a room.

One we were in the room, they let me go. I turned around and saw that it was…

**Lindsey**** P.O.V.**

I turned around and saw that it was Draco. I grinned and kissed him as he spun me around in the air. After a good fifteen seconds I pulled away for some air. "You don't know how much I missed you" I told him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, "I missed you too" He said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled away to look at his face, "Well you're looking as handsome as ever" I said smiling. "It's funny cause every time I see you, you just keep getting more and more beautiful" He said smiling back. I giggled, "Oh Draco, you're such a charmer" I said.

"Speaking of charms, I got you something" He said and pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it up to see that there was a beautiful diamond necklace inside. "Wow, it's so beautiful" I said, admiring it as I pulled it out. "Let me put it on for you" He said. I nodded and handed it to him. He turned me around and put the necklace around my neck then turned me back. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" He said softly as he looked at me with loving eyes. I blushed, "Oh Draco, I love you so much" I said and kissed him again. He pulled away a few seconds, "I love you too Lindsey" He said then looked at the watch on his wrist. "I have to go. See you in school" He said and kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

I left the room a few minutes after him and went back to the compartment with a smile on my face. I noticed that Neville wasn't there anymore and sat down. "What took you so long?" Ron asked. "The bathroom was packed" I said smiling as I looked out the window and sighed happily. "What is she so happy about?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged even though she knew why I was happy.

** Harry P.O.V.**

As Hermione and Ron were talking, I thought about what Mr. Weasley told me yesterday. "I have to tell you guys something" I said and stood up and closed the compartment door. As I told them about Sirius Black, they all looked at me with scared faces. "Let me get this straight, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asked me in disbelief. "Yeah" I said. "But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him" Hermione said. "Sure, except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and…he's a murderous raging lunatic" Ron said matter-of-factly. "Thanks Ron" I said sarcastically.

Just then the train began slowing down. "Why are we stopping?" Lindsey asked. "We can't be there yet" Hermione said. I opened the compartment door and peeked out only for the train to come to an abrupt stop, causing me to fall back into my seat. "What's going on?" Ron asked scared. "Dunno, maybe the train's broken down" I said. "Ouch Ron, that was my foot" Hermione said. "There's something moving out there" Lindsey said looking at the window with a scared expression on her face. "I think someone's coming aboard" Ron said and looked at them only for the door to suddenly open and close.

They all looked at each other with scared expressions and watched as ice began forming on the window and the room became cold. All of a sudden, the train shook. "Bloody hell, what's happening?" Ron asked scared. They looked out the compartment door only to see a black figure appear. It opened up the door and looked at all of us then at me. Suddenly, I felt my spirit slowly being sucked out of me. All of a sudden, an adult came into the compartment and casted a spell on it. I heard a high pitched voice call my name before I fainted.

** Lindsey P.O.V.**

"Harry" I called. No response. "Harry, are you alright?" I asked as I saw his eyes slowly begin to open. He moved his head up and I handed him his glasses. "Thank you" He said and put them on. "Here, eat this, it'll help. It's alright, its chocolate" The man said, holding a piece of chocolate in his hand. I watched as Harry toke the chocolate from him. "What was that thing?" He asked. "It was a dementor" The man said.

** ~Later on in the day~**

Professor Dumbledore was giving a welcome back speech to the whole school when he announced that the guy that helped us earlier is our new defense against the dark arts teacher. "Of course, that's why he knew to give you the chocolate earlier Harry" Hermione said. "Potter" I heard Draco whisper. Harry and Ron turned around to face him. "Is it true you fainted?" He asked. I sighed, _'I love Draco but I hate how he likes to bother my friends, especially Harry'_ I thought. "I mean you actually fainted?" Draco continued as him and his friends laughed. "Shove off Malfoy" Ron said as they turned around to face us. "How did he find out?" Harry asked. "Just forget it" I said and looked back up at Dumbledore. I was shocked to hear him say that there would be dementors all over school grounds.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, everyone exited the room and went to their dorms. I was lucky enough to be able to share a room with Hermione and Ginny. We were all talking and having a good time when Hermione walked over to me and sat down next to me on the bed. "So how was your meeting with Draco earlier?" She asked smiling. I blushed, "It was good, even though it was only for a few minutes. He bought me a diamond necklace" I said smiling. "Really? I wanna see it!" Ginny said excitedly. I pulled it out from under my pajamas and showed it to them. "Wow, that's really pretty. Even though Draco is a total jerk to everyone, it's cute how he's sweet to you only" Ginny said smiling. I nodded, "He's wonderful. I wish that we weren't in different houses though.

We barely get to see each other and we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone" I said sighing. "Well you know, if things don't go well with you and Draco, you could always go out with George. He has a thing for you" Hermione said. I shook my head, "I don't believe it. Besides, even if it were true, Draco and I aren't planning on breaking up anytime soon" I said. "Yeah, I know. It's getting kind of late, we should go to bed" Hermione said. I nodded and went under the covers, "Good night guys" I said and closed my eyes. "Night" I heard Ginny and Hermione say before I drifted off to sleep.

**A.N: I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I promise I'll update more often now. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it's longer than all my other ones. If you have any suggestions on how to make the story better just let me know by leaving a review or sending me a pm. Anyways, until next time! **


End file.
